Worlds Collide
by loverundercover
Summary: Olivia is a senior in high school. Alex is the new teacher at school and slowly starts to takes notice of what no one else seems to Olivia and her constant broken body. A/O


**So this idea has been floating around in my head for a while now. And with the way my is life right now I feel the need to write something to keep me balanced, ****this being the resulting ****product. Basically Alex is a new teacher at Olivia's school and things just kind of progress from there, as they normally do with this two with some secrets along the way. In the story Olivia is 17 and Alex is 25. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**-A-C-O-B-**

"Olivia, Elliot's here," Serena Benson shouts up the stairs to her daughter.

"Hello Elliot, how is your family doing," the older brunette smiles.

"They are doing fine Ms. Benson, the Colonel comes home at the end of the week," Elliot stiffs a smile obviously not happy about his father's return.

"Well that's wonderful I'm sure your mother will be pleased,"

Elliot nods ready to respond only to be cut off by the brunette coming down the steps, "I'm ready, I'm ready, lets go El," Olivia picks up the brown and blue JanSport book bag at the bottom of the steps, putting it on her shoulder cautiously.

"You two have a wonderful day at school. See you later honey," Elliot watches from the corner of his eye as he friend visibly flinch as her mother places a kiss on the top of her head. It makes his heart-ache for her.

"Tell your parents I said hello," Serena smiles sweetly at Elliot who nods before following the brunette out the door and to his car.

The ride to school is mostly silent the only sound coming from the stereo which is blaring "Girlfriend" by Phoenix. From the corner of his eye he already notices his friend seems much more relaxed than she did before they got in the car.

"Why are you listening to a chick band?" the brunette teases her friend.

"I don't it's the radio, I can't help what comes on," Olivia makes a face at the dark haired boy before pushing the CD eject button and holding up the ejected "Wolfgang Amadeus Phoenix" CD. "It's Katy's," Elliott shrugs.

"Uh huh sure," the brunette shakes her head and laughs at her best friends obvious discomfort for being caught.

"What you like them,"

"Yea but I'm a chick," Olivia laughs putting the CD back in the disk exchanger.

"So Liv, did you hear about the new English teach she's suppose be a real babe," Elliot wiggles his eyebrows before pushing the _'radio'_ button on the dash changing the music, secretly hoping his friend will keep her mouth shut about the discovery of the CD.

"Better not let Katy, hear you saying that Stabler, or you will have a hard time explaining to the Colonel where that black eye came from,"

Elliot childishly sticks his tongue out at the brunette, " Anyway they say she is easy on the eyes,"

"Just because I thought our math teach was hot that one time doesn't mean I go for every MILF," Olivia rolls her eyes. Smiling at the flash backs of the dark haired math teacher they had sophomore year when she was just staring to discover things about herself. Being older and a senior in high school now she realizes she has feelings for both male and female.

"Who said she had a kid," Olivia scows at her friend who always seemed to come back with a smart ass comment.

"Anyway they said Mrs. Reynolds, will be out for the rest of the semester with her hip replacement. So we are stuck with this sub everyone's been talking about,"

"That's nice," the brunette notices they are pulling up to the school and she quickly flips down the above blind containing the built in mirror checking her reflection.

"No one going to notice," Elliot says as he slowly pulls the key from the transmission, "you got it covered up." He looks down at his lap nervously playing with the keys.

"Thanks for the ride El," Elliot nods noticing his friend obviously doesn't want to discuss the subject (as usually) so he drops it.

"Anytime now let's go meet this hot ass English teacher,"

**-A-C-O-B-**

"What up Benson, good to see you back," Olivia looks up from her seat in the back row and shakes her head at the red head.

"Come on Novak, I was only out for 2 days it's not like I've been gone a year," the brunette rolls her eyes as the girl takes the empty seat opposite Olivia's.

"Yea but did you hear blind as a bat Reynolds fell off her step ladder and broke her hip," the step ladder in question was only 2 feet tall, and one Mrs. Reynolds used to stand in front of the class and acts out Shakespeare poems. As if Shakespeare himself was physical in the room judging her on how well she did. It actually surprised Olivia she hadn't fallen before now. The poor old woman couldn't see to save her life without the bright red glasses that were always perched atop her nose.

"Yeah yeah and her replacement is some hot as…" but stops when she hears the clearing of a throat. Looking up she sees the short, fat, bald head teacher smiling at her stack of papers in hand.

"Ah Ms. Benson it is so good of you to join us again," Mr. Bickman smiles condescendingly down at the brunette as he hands her the test. "I hope you are prepared for the test it was announced on the last day you were here,"

"Of course," Olivia rolls her eyes (Mr. Bickman, or Dickman as she along with the rest of the school liked to call him was the one teacher that was a pure jackass) after he walks to the next desk, picking up her #2 pencil to begin the test.

**-A-C-O-B-**

"Man, did you see those legs they go on for days," Olivia rolls her eyes at yet another sexist comment (from one of the football players) about the new teacher as she trades out books for her next class at her locker.

_RING RING_

"Shit I'm going to be late," Olivia throws the blue math book in her locker with a loud thud before taking off in a sprint to her next class. And she would have made it really she would've if not for colliding into someone trying to do the same.

"Ouch shitttt…" the brunette wails as her back crashes into the floor. Her right arm grabs for her stomach protectively as she hisses out a string of curse words though the pain.

"Oh My Gosh, are you ok? I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention,"

Olivia winces though the pain looking up, ready to lay into the person who knocked her on her ass. Only to be met with a piercing _cobalt blue_ stare of concern that stops the breath in her throat.

"Here let me help you up," the blonde stops when she notices the brunettes shirt that had ridden up a few inches reveling bruised flesh, "are u ok?"

Olivia realizes what the blonde is referring to and quickie fixes her shirt. "I'm fine. Its fine I should watch where I am gong next time sorry," she gets to her feet on her own, ignoring the pain from her ribs, as well as the blondes out stretched hand.

"I ran into you," the blonde smiles sheepishly

"Right, well sorry we collided." The brunette blushes under the blonde strangers gaze. "Shit I'm late for class," Olivia reaches down to pick up her fallen book only to take a sharp intake of air.

"Here here, let me," the blonde takes notice of the brunette's pain, and has a sick feeling it's not from their human collision.

"What happen to you're um…" she hands the brunette her book trying to find the words.

"I'm late I have to get to class," the brunette rushes past the blonde desperate to get away from the eyes that make her stomach flip and also to avoid the blondes line of questioning. She didn't want to answer.

The blonde watches the retreating intriguing brunette's form, before remembering she is also late.

**-A-C-O-B-**

"You wouldn't believe my day El, first Dickman gives a stupid obscene test and then on my way to Economics which I was late to by the way," the brunette shakes her head at the unsurprised face of her friend "I ran smack dab into this stunning blonde chick. I have never seen before and hope to never see again because I fell right on my ass in front of her it was so embarrassing."

"Come on it can't be that bad," the dark head boy laughs at his friend's luck or un-luck.

"Oh and I got detention for being late to Economics, I'm just glad this is last period," Olivia sighs trying to find a comfortable position in the uncomfortable plastic desk chair.

"Hey look at it this way, least we go to a big school, so you will probably never see the stunning blonde chick you made yourself look like an idiot in front of again," Elliot chuckles as the brunette smacks his arm.

"Ok class, my name is Ms. Cabot and I will be filling in for Mrs. Reynolds for the rest if of the semester," the teacher's eyes fall on the familiar brunettes face and smiles.

"Or not," Olivia thinks to herself as she looks up to see black rim glasses concealing familiar _cobalt blue_ eyes.

**-A-C-O-B-**

**After-note**

**Well that was chapter one if you enjoyed it and would like to see this story progress leave me a review and let me know I will try to update again soon. Thanks for reading :)**

**#trueconfession. I watch SVU episodes with Alex and Olivia in them the first time for the storyline, then every time after for the hidden Alex/Olivia scenes.**


End file.
